RF c03s03
Text Ardent Desire awoke to the smell of flowers, and sweat, and... soap, he thought. He wasn't sure of the last, but the lingering perfume... it was somehow familiar. Even the fact he couldn't place it properly was somehow familiar. A hoof stroked down his back, and he smiled, keeping his eyes closed as another stroked through his mane, soothing him, settling him. He felt like he'd lapsed into a beautiful dream after a long and awful nightmare, and he curled a little closer to the large but gentle body holding him close. It was a mare's body, and he felt a mare's lips kiss his forehead, before he whispered: "Mom... I love you..." "I love you too, Ardent Desire." murmured a mare's voice, and Ardent Desire's smile grew wider as he snuggled happily closer, making himself little. This all felt like a wonderful dream, until he finally opened his eyes... and stared at the familiar pink coloration of a unicorn he knew was not his mother. He looked up in surprise, and Morning Glory blushed as she looked down at him. Neither of them spoke as their eyes locked, and Ardent Desire swallowed thickly, feeling himself leaning up as she leaned down... then he shivered and hurriedly dropped his head forwards, making her wheeze when he almost rammed his forehead into her chest and his horn painfully ground against the side of her neck, Morning Glory groaning and shoving at him with one hoof. "Brother!" "Sister!" Ardent Desire almost shouted, and he felt that tremble run through her before he hurriedly pushed away, wheezing as he sat up and looked down at her. She glared up at him, and he flinched a little, but then relaxed when she sat up and softened, still mumbling a little but settling down... and thankfully, once more what was between them felt like a sibling bond, not... anything else. The two looked at each other for a few moments, and then Morning Glory cleared her throat a little before saying hesitantly: "Ardent Desire, it is... not my place to give you orders, but I do think we need to find out where precisely we are. We should go for a walk, take in the territory... perhaps bring Radiant Beacon with us. Her talent for diplomacy would be very useful." "Yeah... but I'm just glad you'll be there too, Morning Glory. Your talent for beating things up is just as welcome, after all." Ardent Desire murmured, and then he smiled despite himself at how much his younger sister seemed to brighten with just that silly compliment. His eyes lingered on the necklace he had given her, and he thought of how attached she'd become to him over the last few days... and... how much he liked it. Liked having her around... and part of him whispered that he had only just started developing his control over her... He shivered and shook his head quickly, throwing those thoughts away, and before Morning Glory could look too concerned, the orange stallion said with a lame smile: "It's okay, just... thinking bad thoughts. I... after last night and all... it's hard to..." He stopped, then shook his head and cleared his throat as Morning Glory studied him silently. "No, let's... let's just figure out what to do from here. You're right, we need to go out, get our bearings... I mean, I've always dreamed of living in a place like this, but... I don't know anything else about it apart from what I've fantasized. And I suppose that I can ask the Kelpies to 'scout' too... that's the word you military types use, yes?" "Yes, Ardent." Morning Glory smiled after a moment, giving a small sigh before standing and looking down at him tenderly. "Don't start panicking before we even know what's out there, little brother. Just look at you... just look at where we are. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Ardent Desire looked up at her trustingly, then he finally nodded slowly, believing her... believing in her, even though he was the one who supposedly held the power over her. And when she stepped forwards, he eagerly fell in step at her side, looking up at her almost like a loving, meek child to adored mother, letting her be the one to lead, to take control. Morning Glory did so with ease: whether it was because it was natural for her or because of Ardent Desire's subconscious influence, the orange stallion didn't know nor care. All he cared about was that he and Morning Glory were closer than they had ever been, that she was giving him the love he needed... that she was becoming the maternal figure he had always wanted. Soon, the male unicorn lost himself in thought, becoming distant and distracted from the world even as Radiant Beacon joined them to head outside. Instead, all he could concentrate on was the past... the thoughts of what had once been, when his mother had been alive, and life had been so good and happy. His faded memories were his most important possessions; things handled so gently and so often he knew the shape and texture of each and every one by heart, and he knew precisely how to summon each and every one to mind. The thought and feel of the sandbox, the smell of lilacs and lavender, the murmur of the wind and creak of the old rocking chair... He heard laughter, and thought of when he and Morning Glory had been foals: when Shieldhoof had picked on him, and she was always there afterwards to give him and hug and call him the bestest big brother ever. When Lord Bonfire had looked at him with pride and his mother's love had been enough to drive him forwards, when he had stayed up all night with his little sister while Lucenta was just a baby, and he and Morning Glory curled up in a fortress of blankets and pillows... "Ardent." Morning Glory's voice brought him back to reality, and the orange stallion looked up with surprise, then glanced dumbly back and forth as he realized they were standing on a wide dirt road, and several ponies were heading up towards them, apparently from the small shacks in the distance. He looked across at them awkwardly as Morning Glory stood tall and Radiant Beacon smiled kindly: the ponies approaching them were slave hoofs, dressed in rags, smelling faintly of fish oil. And from the way they were glaring, they were probably the few rare slaves that had escaped the dominion of unicorn or Pegasus masters. Ardent Desire looked hurriedly between his sisters, and it was Radiant Beacon who nodded and quickly stepped forwards as the group of wingless, hornless ponies approached, the young unicorn mare all the same speaking as cordially to them as she did to the nobles of the barony they had once been a part of: "Greetings, neighbors. My siblings and I are new to the area, and just started settling in, in the manse recently constructed atop the hill... I hope that you'll find us pleasant company, once we're able to get to know each other a little." Some of the slave hoofs looked back and forth between themselves with surprise, although the leader – a grizzled, green earth pony – still looked suspicious, before he straightened and said roughly: "This is free earth pony land in the Saltwater Barony. What are three proud horns doing living amongst the rabble? Or are you some new hoof of the Baron, here to make sure the slave hoofs don't stir up any trouble, even though our families were rewarded this measly two hundred acres of territory to share amongst all our clans?" Morning Glory growled, but Radiant Beacon was unfettered, bowing her head politely. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Radiant Beacon, and my big sister is Morning Glory. My big brother is the master of the estate, Lord Ardent Desire." "You don't have to call me a Lord though, no one ever did, not even the slave hoofs back home." Ardent Desire added hurriedly, and then he winced when the group of ponies glared at him, wincing and dropping his head as he babbled: "Not that there's anything wrong with being a s... a... pony like... like you are! I mean, I really always respected and... I think that-" Radiant Beacon firmly stomped on one of his front hooves, and Ardent Desire flinched and fell silent as the grizzled earth pony grumbled, then said moodily: "Well, I ain't no lord, but I suppose I'm looked at as the chief of our rabble out here. Name's Greenmoss. And I don't much care for being called a 'slave hoof...' I ain't no slave, and nor are any of these ponies. We call ourselves earth ponies, because that's what we do. We care for the earth." Ardent Desire nodded a few times lamely, and Radiant Beacon studied him before she asked softly: "But you also spend your time fishing, I assume? Blubber, oil, or animal feed?" Now Greenmoss frowned a little, looking up in surprise, and then he nodded slowly: "All three. It's rough work, and I don't like it, but we don't have near enough land to farm, and you unicorns are always pressuring us for food and everything else in the whole wide world." "Well, we're not like that." Radiant Beacon said softly, and there was silence for a moment, the young mare letting her words sink in before she smiled and said quietly: "My siblings and I are used to having... help, around our home. It would not be slavery, and my brother can pay handsomely. Perhaps we can also offer the use of our land." "Your land? You mean you got the deeds for that land that your pretty house is on from the unicorns in town?" Greenmoss frowned, but he looked intrigued all the same, as a few of the slave hoofs – earth ponies, they called themselves earth ponies... Ardent Desire reminded himself – mumbled to each other. Radiant Beacon only smiled even as Ardent Desire shifted apprehensively, and Greenmoss hesitated before he grunted and said finally: "I'll think about it. But don't think I'm stupid enough to do work for any of your lot without a promise, in the form of a hefty advance. That goes for everypony here, too." Ardent Desire only nodded quickly, however, clearing his throat as he straightened and said maybe a little too quickly: "Of course, of course! Once we go into town, take a look around, talk to the ponies about that land that my house landed on and all that, definitely, I'll gladly pay you s- I mean, ponies up front. We'll get all the everything sorted out, Greenmoss, sir, free pony who is not under unicorn rule and I certainly don't intend to enslave-" Radiant Beacon stomped on her brother's hoof again, and he winced as Greenmoss looked at him suspiciously before the young mare said kindly: "If you'll excuse us, we do have to go to town. What my brother means to say is we want to inquire about purchasing more land, and of course we'll need to purchase all the tools and seed necessary to grow crops, as well." Greenmoss relaxed a little, then grunted and bowed his head politely, and the three siblings bowed back before Radiant Beacon turned down the road. Morning Glory bulled Ardent Desire into following their younger sister, and the orange stallion grinned lamely as he looked off into the distance, where a wall and a few structures were faintly visible. "Well... that... went better than expected." "Just shut up for now, big brother." Radiant Beacon said kindly, smiling wryly over her shoulder at him, and Ardent Desire cleared his throat and nodded lamely as Morning Glory shook her own head with a sigh... but she was smiling too, looking at Ardent Desire with tenderness more than exasperation. The walk to what they realized shortly was a city was short and sweet: it was guarded by low walls and lazy-looking soldiers, apparently used to a comfortable, almost-carefree life out here by the beautiful ocean. They passed through the gates without any problem, and Ardent Desire gazed raptly around at the squat buildings and busy streets, passing stallions and mares of every shape and size and species, filling the air with the music of hooves and conversation. Street vendors added to this chorus with their shouts and calls, and it was all like music to Ardent Desire, who stared back and forth in awe: he had spent so much of his time either alone or in the keep, that it was all exotic to him. The only time he'd ever really been away from home had been during his schooling, after all... and even then, he had spent almost all his time studying and working in the library and transcribing. His sisters were much better-versed in the outside world than he was. Radiant Beacon was able to easily navigate her way to town hall: she was used to cities and knew what she was looking for, thanks to all the time she had spent as a diplomat. Ardent Desire was impressed by how well the young, small mare wended her way through the crowd as easily as he could find a path through the forest back home... Except that thought made him remember that wasn't his home anymore, and he felt a tinge of bitterness run through him, as he looked down a little. Both his sisters picked up on it, and Morning Glory stepped closer to him as Radiant Beacon looked over her own shoulder softly, before saying soothingly: "Let's get this dealt with, big brother, and then everything will be okay. I promise." Ardent Desire nodded a little, and let himself be distracted by the hustle and bustle of the government building, as they walked through doors guarded by more relaxed soldiers. The orange unicorn looked back and forth with a bit of a whistle at the size and beauty of the place: sculpted stone, kept clean and polished despite how many ponies were sitting around in just the lobby. He kept quiet and let Radiant Beacon do the talking, trusting in her: she seemed to naturally know who to approach, when to be quiet, and when to push a little. It wasn't long before a tall gray mare with a long blue mane approached, her sharp eyes studying them from behind thick glasses. She was richly adorned with jewelry and gemstones, and she was beautiful, and Ardent Desire couldn't stop himself from studying her as she asked imperiously: "What is this about a land claim issue I've been hearing? Don't tell me you unicorns are actually here to make a dispute over our right to land. The property given to the slave hoofs was generous enough as it is by the Baron, and we have plans for the rest of that land for future expansion." Ardent Desire blinked, and then Radiant Beacon began to speak... but it was like a buzz in his ears as he studied the mare. She didn't seem to be swayed at all by Radiant's words, unlike the other ponies they had spoken to, but then again, she looked more mature, sharper... harder. She clearly had been playing politics for a long time, but her eyes were... almost predatory. She wanted things, and she was used to getting what she wanted, by one means or another. And in his mind, a voice whispered softly: You know that Radiant Beacon won't be able to convince her. But you can... not just because you desire her. Because you need to convince her... and that will make your allure all the stronger... need her, and she will need you, and this mare's strength will become her defeat... Ardent Desire shivered, then winced as the mare only shook her head, her voice cutting through the static in the stallion's mind as she looked down at Radiant Beacon and said distastefully: "Nonsense. There's no building out there, and if there is, it's illegal and I'll have it and all assets seized. That property is far too valuable to give away or sell for less than a fortune..." "What would you do with a fortune? Your beauty's worth more than any treasure." Ardent Desire said before he could stop himself, and the mare looked at him sharply. Her lip began to curl in derision, and the orange stallion felt desperation, felt longing, felt need, felt... so many damn things as he stared across at her, tried to focus that magnetism and allure on her without even knowing what the hell he was really doing. He'd never tried to use his ability consciously, after all... She only looked at him with contempt, and how it hurt, and how it made him all the more desperate. His voice sounded reedy, weak, as he added hurriedly: "I would... how could any unicorn not... want to lavish all the attention he could on you, though? Look at how... gorgeous you are, and..." The mare glared at him, opening her mouth as their eyes met, and Ardent Desire felt something inside him lunge desperately, cry out silently. It was like his mind swung a mental sledgehammer, and he felt it smash into something that shattered like glass under the full, wild force of his assault. The administrator twitched, and her eyes widened before her legs shivered, then buckled slightly; her mouth fell open, saliva gathering at the corners of her gaping jaw, as her breath hitched and her features flushed. She shivered... then slowly licked her lips before her mouth closed as her eyes stared into his. Morning Glory and Radiant Beacon both stared at their brother, and Ardent Desire looked dumbly across at the administrator as she gave another shiver before stepping towards him. One of her hooves reached up and touched his chest as her breathing grew harder, hotter, and then she almost snarled at him as she grabbed him with a firm telekinetic grip before spinning and almost running through the crowd with the orange stallion dragged along behind her. Ponies stopped and stared as Ardent Desire yelped in shock, and the mare shouted: "No appointments, no calls, important meeting!" Ardent Desire was all-but-flung into a cluttered office before the mare stormed in after him, then kicked the door closed and tackled him backwards onto the desk. He yelped in shock as she began to kiss over his chest and grabbed at his body, the stallion writhing and squawking before he said in a strangled voice: "I just want the deeds to-" "Oh, I'll give you everything you want, everything, anything, a-anything, but oh, oh, give me what I want, what I need..." the mare almost rasped, then she shoved herself up over him and kissed him almost viciously, Ardent Desire's eyes rolling in his head before her hooves slid down his body, down his stomach, and grasped into him, and his head fell backwards as he gave a weak wheeze. But his body responded all-too-eagerly, and there was soon nothing he could do but give in to greed and lust and primal desire. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story